Die Tagödie
by Vaca.ff
Summary: Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts kehrt Harry in die Kammer des Schreckens zurück und findet ein Bild von Salazar Slytherin, einem der vier Hogwartsgründer, und beginnt mit ihm zu sprechen. Während Salazar erzählt, erfährt er was vor Hunderten von Jahren geschah. Und die Wahrheit ist voll von Geheimnissen, Dunkelheit, Schmerz und Verlust.
1. Chapter 1

Vorwort TT

Die Tragödie (im Original The Tragedy) ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Violet Tan hat diese Geschichte geschrieben und ich habe mir die Erlaubnis geholt sie übersetzen zu dürfen (nochmals danke!/ thank you!). Aufgrund der Länge einiger Kapitel werde ich diese manchmal in Teile teilen.

Der Link zum Original: s/11569248/1/The-Tragedy

Notizen, egal ob von mir oder von der ursprünglichen Autorin (ich werde kennzeichnen von wem die Notiz stammt) werde ich unter den Text schreiben, kann also auch überlesen werden und stört so auch nicht den Lesefluss. Die Gedichte werde ich nicht übersetzen.

Ich freue mich über jedes Review / jede Kritik :)

Prolog - The Dawn - Die Dämmerung

Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Harry Potter noch irgendetwas anderes was J. K. Rowling in ihren Büchern geschrieben hat. Wenn du irgendwas aus den Büchern sehen wirst, ist es ein Zitat.

Warnung: Nachdem was hier geschrieben wird ist Salazar Slytherins Vergangenheit eine düstere Geschichte ohne Happy End. Ich lüge nicht, wenn ich schreibe, dass dies eine Tragödie mit Todesfällen ist. Es werden euch auch ein paar Figuren bekannt vorkommen (Originalcharaktere). Die Geschichte spielt zu der Zeit der Gründung von Hogwarts - allerdings gibt es nur wenige Details über diese Zeit in den Harry Potter Büchern.

Harry James Potter stand an dem Ende eines großen, schlecht beleuchteten Raums und seine grünen Augen reflektierten das Licht seines Zauberstabs. Er wusste weder warum er nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts hierher zurückkehrte, noch wusste er was er so verzweifelt herausfinden wollte. Seit er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte, lies ihn ein seltsames Gefühl nicht los. Als er herausfand, dass Ron und Hermione in die Kammer gegangen waren um einen Zahn des Basilisken zu holen damit sie einen Horkrux zerstören konnten wurde das Gefühl noch stärker. Harry wusste, dass der riesige Basilisk nicht unbedingt das einzige Wichtige in der Kammer war - auch wenn er nicht wusste weshalb er das dachte. Er hatte immer noch den starken Wunsch die Kammer weiter zu durchsuchen, deshalb war er jetzt hier.

Wieder in das Mädchenklo zu gehen war ohne Zweifel extrem unangenehm und seltsam. Harry musste seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang benutzen um all den Blicken der anderen Leute auszuweichen. Der geheime Tunnel war dunkel und unheimlig, ganz so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Als Voldemorts Seelenfragment von ihm genommen wurde verlor er auch die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen, allerdings imitierte er das eine Wort, das die grünliche Tür offnen konnte.

Als er das erste Mal in seinem zweiten Schuljahr in der Kammer war, fühlte er die flüsternde Dunkelheit und unterirdische Geheimnisse über den Boden wabern; er hörte das Wasser von der Decke tropfen und sah die düsteren Schatten, die alles verdeckten. Seine Angst wurde immer größer, aber sein Gryffindormut und seine Neugier siegten. Er schüttelte sich und entschied sich weiterzugehen, seine Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden und seine Robe raschelte. Kein anderes Geräusch war zu hören. Die Kammer war wie ein großer Sarg und es war totenstill. Sein Herz pochte immer lauter und schneller als er die Statue von Salazar Slytherin sah. Der junge Mann erinnerte sich daran, dass in der Dunkelheit immer noch die Überreste des Basilisken lagen. Sich vorsichtig umsehend ging er weiter und berührte die Statue.

Nichts passierte. Der Stein fühlte sich immer noch hart, kalt und ein bisschen rau unter seinen Fingern an und er begann nach geheimen Eingängen zu suchen. Nach einer Weile fand er jedoch immer noch keine Veränderung und ächzte frustriert.  
Tief seufzend trat er zurück, bereit die Kammer nach einem letzten Blick verlassen.

Harry realisierte erst, dass er fiel als seine Hände den Boden berührten - er war in eine kleine Pfütze getreten und ausgerutscht. Leise fluchend sah er auf und bemerkte einen silbrigen Schimmer auf der Oberfläche eines Steins, der ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Neugierig geworden untersuchte er die Oberfläche des Steins, die wie eine Schlangenhaut aussah. Gespannt berührte er den Stein und es wurde schwarz um ihn.

Harry lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass die Decke nicht so hoch wie eben war und dass grüne Leuchter die Halle erleuchteten. Während er sich aufsetzte und seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm sah er sich um. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war das nur ein ganz normaler Raum in dem ein hölzerner Schreibtisch, verschiedene Regale gefüllt mit dicken Büchern, ein dunkelgrüner Sessel und ein kleines Bett standen. Auf dem Schreibtisch waren Schreibutensilien und ordentliche Pergamentstapel zu sehen, die sehr alt aussahen und in wunderschön altmodischen Stil beschrieben waren. Der Raum war sehr sauber und die Gegenstände ordentlich aufgeräumt. Harry vermutete, dass der Besitzer einige Zaubersprüche auf die Möbel gelegt hatte um zu verhindern, dass sie staubig würden. Er entschied sich, dass dieser Raum definitiv ein Besitztum von Salazar Slytherin war, was dazu passte das die meisten Ornamente in seinen Hausfarben silbern oder dunkelgrün waren.  
Es gab auch einen - offensichtlich - nicht benutzten Kamin, über dem eine Malerei Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Es war das Portrait eines jungen dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der nicht älter als 30 Jahre alt war. Er sah hinreißend aus, was aber nicht passend war um sein Aussehen zu beschreiben. Geheimnisvoll und charmant waren die ersten Worte die in Harrys Gedanken kamen nachdem er den Mann auf dem Bild beobachtet hatte.  
Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Robe, seine Haut war elfenbeinfarben und sein Haar schwarz, lang und gerade. Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen als er die Signatur an der linken unteren Ecke des Bildes sah, denn der Mann sah gar nicht so wie die affenartige Statue draußen aus.

Okay, gut. Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief ein. Er glaubte, dass er der Erste war der diesen Raum seit Jahren betreten hatte. Harry bezweifelte, dass wenn Tom Riddle diesen Ort seines Vorfahren gefunden hätte, dieser dieses Geheimnis bewahrt hätte. Der-Junge-der-Voldemort-besiegte wusste nicht, was er jetzt denken sollte. Sollte er froh sein diese Lotterie gewonnen zu haben? Oder sollte er Angst haben was mit ihm passieren würde wenn der Zauberer aufwachen würde?

Er stand vor dem magischen Portrait von Salazar Slytherin, einem der gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier der letzten Jahrhunderte, "dem größten von vier Hogwartsgründern". 


	2. Prolog Teil 2 - Die Dämmerung

"Prolog Teil 2 - Die Dämmerung"  
Kapitel 1.2

Der junge Mann in dem Porträt schlief offensichtlich, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Körper bewegte sich nicht.  
Nachdem er den Raum durchsucht hatte, starrte er das Bild mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. Harry fragte sich, welche Version ähnlicher zu Salazar Slytherins echtem Selbst war - das Bild oder die Statue. Die Bücher wurden durch eine Art Zauber geschützt, sodass er einfach nur über die Titel sah. Die meisten Bücher handelten von schwarzer Magie, was ihn nicht wirklich überraschte. Harry wurde immer neugieriger etwas über den Gründer des Hauses Slytherin herauszufinden und er wollte genau wissen, was in der Vergangenheit geschah.  
Die Zeit der Hogwartsgründung war nur schlecht dokumentiert, die Forscher konnten nur durch Bücherfragmente erraten was damals geschah. Vieles davon waren auch nur Gerüchte ohne Beweise oder Geschichten alter Zauberer und Hexen. Harry war stolz darauf ein Gryffindor zu sein und deshalb interessierte er sich auch für seinen Hausgründer. Was für Menschen haben Hogwarts errichtet? Harry konnte es nicht erwarten es herauszufinden.

Er mochte Slytherin nicht besonders; die meisten seiner Feinde entstammten diesem Haus. Wie auch immer, dieser Fakt verkleinerte seine Neugier herauszufinden was damals geschah nicht. Harry entschied sich den Mann in dem Bild nicht aufzuwecken, denn das erschien ihm zu unhöflich, und zweifelte an seinem Vorhaben. Er dachte nicht, dass Slytherin aufwachen und mit ihm reden würde. Außerdem vermutete er, dass die Magie des Bildes vor langer Zeitverloschen war.

Die grünen Flammen der Fackeln erloschen langsam. Der Raum wurde dunkler und dunkler, als würde die Magie die die Fackeln erleuchtete ebenso langsam verschwinden wie das Licht der Fackeln. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab ohne nachzudenken.

"Lumos!"

Das weiße Licht begann zu wachsen. Sobald der der Zauberspruch beendet war, erschauderte Harry. Er hatte ein Geräusch gehört, welches nicht von ihm kam...

Das Porträt atmete. Um präziser zu sein, der Mann in dem Bild fing an zu atmen als ob jemand bei ihm einen Schalter betätigt hätte. Plötzlich wurde das Zimmer wieder erleuchtet. Der Mann begann sich zu bewegen und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Harry starrte den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer überrascht und schockiert an. Die Augen von Salazar Slytherin waren rot. Sie hatten denselben Farbton wie dunkelrote Rosenblüten oder feinste Rubine. Slytherin zwinkerte, schien ein bisschen verwirrt aber bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

"Wer bist du?"

Die Stimme klang ein bisschen heiser, aber samtig und faszinierend. Harry schluckte nervös, bevor er vorsichtig antwortete.

"Es ist eine Ehre Sie kennenzulernen Professor Salazar Slytherin...", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. "Mein Name ist Harry Potter."

"Also wurde meine Kammer schließlich doch geöffnet, was bedeutet, dass Hogwarts immer noch existiert."  
Salazar starrte Harry für eine Weile an nachdem dieser ihm eine kurze Erklärung gegeben hatte und zu einem Schluss gekommen war. "Und Sie sind noch nicht einmal mein Erbe... Was für eine Überraschung."

Harry blieb still, nicht sicher was er darauf erwidern sollte. Slytherin redete währenddessen schon weiter.  
"Bevor Sie weitererzählen - bitte erzählen Sie mir nichts von der Situation in der heutigen Welt der Zauberei, Mister Potter. Es ist mir egal, ich bin schon seit einer langen Zeit tot und ich gehöre nicht in diese Ära. Die Toten sollten in ihrer Zeit für immer bleiben. Erzählen Sie mir jetzt bitte warum Sie hierher gekommen sind und was Ihre Absicht ist hierher zukommen?"

"Ich bin so neugierig zu erfahren wie es war als Hogwarts noch nicht existiert hat. Deshalb kam ich hierhin - um Antworten zu finden. Warum ist in den Büchern eine so große Lücke in der magischen Geschichte? Es ist fast nichts dokumentiert! Wie haben sich die Gründer getroffen und was haben sie erlebt? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich bevor ich in diesen Raum gelangte dachte ich würde etwas finden..." Harry errötete bevor er den Satz zu Ende brachte. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in Ihren Raum eingedrungen bin."

Slytherin gluckste leise.  
"Etwas finden... Etwas interessanteres als langweilige Bücher und alte Möbel? Nein Mister Potter, ich habe diesen Raum nicht gestaltet damit man ihn Jahrhunderte nach meinem Tod findet. Ich habe diesen Raum als mein Studierzimmer benutzt, ein weiteres als mein Schlafzimmer und ein Labor. Ich kann Ihnen von meiner Vergangenheit und von der Hogwartsgründung erzählen. Sie müssen allerdings sehr, sehr sicher sein..."

"Sicher zu sein was zu tun, Professor?"

Slytherin's Gesicht verdunkelte sich ein bisschen und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, seine Stimme wurde ernst und kalt.  
"Sie müssen sicher sein, dass Sie die gesamte Wahrheit wissen wollen. Sie müssen sicher sein, dass Sie wirklich die Geschichte aus meiner Perspektive hören wollen, weil manchmal bereut man die Wahrheit zu kennen, Mister Potter... Manchmal tut die Wahrheit weh und Sie werden hoffen nichts davon je erfahren zu haben."

Harry zögerte. In der Tat wusste niemand wer Salazar Slytherin wirklich war und es gab keine Aufzeichnungen, die viele Informationen über die Slytherin Familie beinhaltete. Und sogar die Geschichtsbücher könnten lügen was Harry durchaus sehr bewusst war. Die Geschichte wurde von normalen Menschen aufgeschrieben, was bedeutete das nicht unbedingt alles der Wahrheit entsprach. Was war der wahre Grund weshalb Salazar Slytherin Hogwarts velies? Was passierte danach mit ihm und warum wurde er seitdem von niemandem mehr gesehen?

Manche Geheimnisse lagen wohl tiefer in der Vergangenheit als Harry dachte. Er wusste dort könnte mehr Dunkelheit, mehr Geheimnisse, mehr Wahrheiten und mehr Lügen sein.  
Während er in die Augen des Gründers sah, wusste Harry das dies seine einzige Chance sein könnte alles zu erfahren. Schließlich hob er dem Kopf.

"Ich bin bereit. Bitte erzählen Sie mir was passiert ist. Bitte erzählen Sie mir Ihre Geschichte."

Slytherin nickte sachte.  
"Der Hut hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als er Sie nach Gryffindor einsortiert hat... Sie sehen gerade genauso aus wie Godric, immer ungeduldig aber mutig und entschlossen... Seien Sie gewarnt, ich werde Ihnen eine sehr lange Geschichte erzählen. Sie können vielleicht nicht alles glauben nachdem ich geendet habe, Harry Potter. Sie können wählen, ob Sie mir glauben wollen oder ob Sie denken, dass ich nur eine Lügengeschichte erzähle. Sie können ebenfalls wählen, ob Sie all dies hier wieder vergessen wollen was Sie hier in dieser Kammer hören oder sehen. Danach können Sie vergessen, dass Sie je hier gewesen waren. Allerdings können Sie auch wählen sich zu erinnern, was wohl der schmerzhafteste Weg ist."

Harry nickte, hörte sorgfältig zu und setzte sich in den Sessel.  
Dann begann Slytherin seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Anmerkung des Autors: Hallo an alle! Dies ist die zweite Fanfiction die ich schreibe. Wenn euch irgendetwas stört wenn ihr dieses Kapitel lest, schreibt es mir. Dies ist der Prolog und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Bitte reviewt und sagt mir was ihr denkt. :)

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
Hey Du :)  
Ich freue mich, dass Du hierher gefunden hast und hoffe diese Übersetzung gefällt Dir. Wenn Dich irgendetwas stört - oder gerne auch das Gegenteil - freue ich mich wenn Du mir das mitteilen würdest. Die Updates werden nicht regelmäßig erscheinen, jedoch werde ich mich bemühen so oft wie möglich die neuen Kapitel hochzuladen. Dies war der zweite Teil des Prologs.  
Liebe Grüße,  
Vaca 


	3. The Sunrise - Der Sonnenaufgang

"The Sunrise - Der Sonnenaufgang"  
Warnung: In diesem Kapitel sterben Charaktere und düstere Handlungen passieren. Achtung Spoiler.

A/N: Die Geschichte ist hauptsächlich in der ersten Person geschrieben. Und für die Leute, die etwas verwirrt durch den ersten Abschnitt sind: fangt da an zu lesen wo Kapitel 1 steht und ignoriert alles was darüber steht. Dies wird später in der Story noch erklärt. Die Gedichte habe ich geschrieben, bin aber kein Poet. Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt. Danke :)

Ü/N: Hallo da draußen :)  
So, wir sind jetzt beim ersten Kapitel angekommen. Wie oben schon gesagt, der erste Abschnitt wird später noch erklärt und ist auch recht gewalttätig. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, kann auch dort wo "Kapitel 1 - The Sunrise" steht weiterlesen :)  
Viel Spaß :)

-

Ich wurde an das Kreuz geschlagen und konnte mich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen. Ich konnte sehen wie das Schwert in meinen Körper fuhr, es verursachte ein Geräusch welches mit dem wispernden Wind vergleichbar war; ich sah die silberne Klinge in der Dunkelheit leuchten und den Rubin im Schwertgriff brennen; ich sah mein Blut. Die Zeit schien in dieser Sekunde still zu stehen, alles war ruhig.  
Und dann kam der Schmerz. Er zog an meinem Herzen und biss meine Nerven wie eine hungrige Bestie. Mein Bewusstsein verschwand und die Worte des Mannes der zu mir sprach wurden in meinen Ohren immer unklarer.

"Was für eine Schande, Salazar Slytherin... So ein großartiger und machtvoller Zauberer wie du kann auch nicht dem Ende eines sterblichen Mannes entkommen. Das Leben ist wie ein Theater und dein Part endet hier. Es war eine Tragödie, da du alles verloren hast. Du hast dein Herz für deine Freunde geöffnet und hast ihnen komplett vertraut, und deshalb warst du nicht mehr unbesiegbar."

Ich wusste, dass das was er sagte die Wahrheit war. Ich hatte alles verloren was in meinem Leben wichtig war. Die Theatervorhänge schlossen sich in diesem Moment und das Publikum war bereits gegangen. Ich war der einzige Schauspieler und ich würde sterben.

 **Ich hatte verloren.  
**  
 **Ich hatte alles und jeden verloren.**

Die Dunkelheit wurde übermächtig und ich schloss die Augen.

-

 **Kapitel 1 - The Sunrise - Der Sonnenaufgang**

The summer was coming, dancing enthusiastically.

And in a green meadow were two flowering trees.

Bathed in sunshine and showered in the rain,

The trees grow together without even meeting.

Ich wurde in eine wohlhabende adelige Familie hineingeboren. Meine Eltern waren reinblütige Zauberer, gaben jedoch vor Muggel zu sein. Es war so unter Zauberern üblich seitdem die Ritter im gesamten Land nach magisch begabten Personen suchten und diese erbarmungslos jagten, selbst wenn man nur geringe Anzeichen zeigte.  
Sie hatten etwas was sie "Heiliges Wasser" nannten, was den Effekt hatte die Zauberkraft von Hexen und Zauberern auf gewisse Zeit zu blockieren. Die Ritter wurden von den Priestern der Kirche angeführt und nannten sich selbst Jäger.  
In ihren Augen waren Hexen und Zauberer nur Tiere, welche verfolgt und gejagt werden mussten. Sie würden jeden töten der anders oder nicht "normal" schien und dachten dabei, dass ihre Handlungen gerecht wären.  
So wunderte es niemanden, dass meine Familie unter den "normalen" Leuten leben wollte. Wir verborgen unsere Identitäten, benutzten unser Land und unseren Titel als Schutzschild. Es klappte perfekt bis zu diesem einem Tag.

An diesem Tag besuchten uns ein Priester der nächstgelegenen Kirche und andere Adelige, welche eifersüchtig auch unser Land waren. Die magische Kraft meines sieben Jahre alten Bruders Samuel erwachte an diesem Tag in seinem Körper. Offensichtlich würden die Adeligen dieses Geheimnis niemals bewahren, es war die Chance für sie unseren Ruf zu ruinieren. Unser Schaden würde ihr Glück sein. Der Skandal machte die Runde und verschiedenste Gerüchte verbreiteten sich. Natürlich würden sie nicht aufhören zu tratschen bis sie etwas noch interessanteres finden würden.

Und eines Nachts - zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich zwölf - lenkten sie meine Eltern ab und lockten sie außer Haus. All die Feinde meiner Familie taten sich zusammen und stürmten unsere Villa. Als meine Eltern zurückkamen, stand unser Haus, während Samuel und einige Diener noch im Haus waren, in Flammen.  
Ich kam gerade aus der Kirche als ich es sah, es war eine Pflicht in die Kirche zu gehen. Wer es nicht tat wurde Opfer der Ritter.  
Ich sah also unser Haus verbrennen, der dunkle kalte Himmel wurde blutrot von den Flammen gefärbt und ich hörte alle schreien.  
Mein Bruder wurde ermordet und all unsere Sachen wurden zu Asche verbrannt. Ich fand Samuels Kette später zerstört in der Ruine.  
Ab nun versteckten wir uns und ab diesem Tag verfolgten mich die Albträume. In den dunklen, schrecklichen und brennenden Träumen sah ich meinen Bruder immer wieder verzweifelt gegen die verschlossenen Türen hämmern und ich hörte ihn im Feuer nach Hilfe schreien. Am nächsten Morgen würde ich verschwitzt und in Tränen aufgelöst aufwachen.

Es war schwer sich vor den Rittern zu verstecken, aber irgendwie schafften wir es. All unsere Verwandten lebten auf dem Festland, sodass wir niemanden um Hilfe oder Unterstützung bitten konnten.  
Wir mussten ganz neu mit neuen Namen und falschen Identitäten anfangen. Unsere Besitztümer waren verloren und unsere Titel vergessen.  
Wir zogen regelmäßig um, da wir nicht zu lange an einem Ort bleiben durften; es wurde zur Hölle auf Erden.  
In dieser Art und Weise lebten wir bis wir ein sicheres Zuhause fanden. Es war ein sehr abgelegener Platz, den niemand je besuchen kommen würde. Außerdem schützten meine Eltern unser Haus mit allen Schutzzaubern die sie kannten.  
Nach dem Tod meines Bruders wurde meine Mutter paranoid und neurotisch, mein Vater extrem ruhig.  
Ich verließ mein Zuhause um alleine weiterzuleben als ich siebzehn war und ich kehrte nie zurück. Um genau zu sein war es nicht so, dass ich nicht mehr zu ihnen zurückgehen wollte. Der Grund weshalb ich nie zurückkehrte war, dass meine Eltern mich, nachdem ich siebzehn geworden war, nicht mehr sehen wollten. Es war eine Familientradition, die jede Generation von Slytherins unabhängig und machtvoll machte.  
Die Welt war groß - jedoch nicht für einen gesuchten Zauberer.  
Ich wanderte durch das Land und bekam schließlich einen Job, den ich aber schnell wieder verlor nachdem die Gerüchte über meine Familie auch dieses Dorf erreichten.  
Ich vermied die Gesellschaft anderer Leute, schaffte dies aber nicht. Es gab viele Dinge die den Kontakt zu Muggeln erzwangen, weshalb ich nach zwei Jahren fast von einem Ritter geschnappt wurde.

Ich lief gerade über einen Muggelmarkt und durchquerte die laute Menge; ich hatte eine lange dunkle Robe mit Kapuze an, welche teilweise mein Gesicht verdeckte.  
Die Ritter verstärkten die Jagd nach Zauberern, folglich gab es auch mehr Ritter. Ich konnte mindestens fünf Ritter mit ihren silbernen Rüstungen über den Markt flanieren sehen. Ihre Schwerter hangen, deutlich zu sehen, an ihrer Hüfte.  
Dunkle Haare und rote Augen waren zu den Markenzeichen meiner Familie geworden und das Heilige Wasser konnte alle magischen Tarnmöglichkeiten wegwischen und somit zunichte machen.  
Leider bemerkte mich ein Ritter als ich um die nächste Ecke gehen und somit flüchten wollte. Er schrie und stoppte mich. Er wollte grade das Heilige Wasser bei mir zu benutzen als ein anderer Mann in Rüstung erschien.

"Hey Thomas, wie gehts? Übrigens, weißt du wo Berry ist? Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen und suche ihn. Kommt ihr nun zu der Feier oder nicht?", der Fremde legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und am Anfang zuckte ich ein bisschen zusammen, stand aber schnell still. Er zwinkerte mir grinsend zu, ich spielte sofort mit und führte die Unterhaltung fort.

Dann verbrachte dieser Mann zwei Minuten damit, den Ritter zu überzeugen das ich ein Freund anderer Ritter war. Laut ihm hatte ich eine Art Hautallergie und könne deshalb nicht im direkten Sonnenlicht stehen und trug die schwarze Kapuze.  
Dieser Grund hörte sich verrückt an und überzeugte noch nicht einmal mich, aber der Ritter schien das zu glauben und ging kommentarlos weiter.  
Der Mann, der mir half war blond und hatte dunkelgrüne Augen.  
Dies war mein erstes Treffen mit Godric Gryffindor.

"Warum habt Ihr mir geholfen?", fragte ich noch ohne seine Identität zu kennen. Gewöhnlich mochte ich lange Unterhaltungen nicht, aber wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre hätte ich meine magischen Kräfte nutzen müssen. Dadurch hätte ich die Aufmerksamkeit von vielen Leuten auf mich gezogen und wäre ein leichtes Ziel für die Ritter gewesen. Aus diesem Grund war ich dankbar und höflich.

"Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Rüstung ist ebenso eine Tarnung wie deine schwarze Kapuze.", er grinste. "Du musst aus dieser berühmt berüchtigten Slytherin Familie sein über die sie alle reden. Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Familienruf ist auch nicht viel besser."

Ich warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu und zog meine Augenbraue hoch.  
Er nickte. "Mein Name ist Godric Gryffindor. Komm schon, du musst schon von den Gryffindors gehört haben. Wir waren eine der berühmtesten Ritterfamilien bevor sie herausgefunden haben, dass meine Mutter eine Hexe war. Glücklicherweise konnten wir schnell verschwinden und ich konnte ein Ritter mit komischem Namen werden ohne verdächtig zu sein..."  
Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern und hörte auf zu grinsen.  
"Es tut mir schrecklich Leid was mit deiner Familie passiert ist."

Dann sprachen wir, gingen über den engen Weg Schulter an Schulter aus dem Dorf heraus. Godric bewies, dass er ein Zauberer war und ich begann mich zu entspannen. Er schien das wunderbare Talent zu haben, dass man sich sicher fühlte wenn man in seiner Nähe war. Ich sagte ihm sogar meinen wahren Namen - ich dachte mir, wenn er mir schaden wollte hätte er nicht diesen Ritter gestoppt.  
Und da er nun auch meinen Nachnamen kannte waren Lügen nicht länger notwendig.

"Du kannst mich Salazar nennen.", sagte ich immer noch ein wenig vorsichtig aber nicht mehr so nervös.  
"Übrigens, Thomas? Wirklich? Ich war so schockiert, dass er alles geglaubt hat was du gesagt hast."

"Eine Freude dich kennenzulernen Salazar.", er strahlte, seine grünen Augen leuchteten im Sonnenlicht. "Ich vermute ich habe den armen Kerl einfach mit meinem Charme und meinem perfekten Grinsen überzeugt... Haha. Ich mache nur Spaß. Möchtest du mit mir Abenteuer erleben? Ich reise ebenfalls alleine und würde mich freuen, wenn ich Gesellschaft hätte."

Ich war niemals besonders abenteuerbegeistert. Ich bevorzuge es an einem Ort zu leben anstatt immer in Bewegung zu sein - ich hatte genug von all dem umziehen und rennen. Ich war auch nicht ansatzweise so neugierig wie Godric wenn wir an neue Orte kamen. Aber ich hatte es satt mich zu verstecken und wollte keine Veränderungen mehr.  
Ich stimmte zu ohne großartig nachzudenken. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, an dem alles anfing.  
Und es war der Zeitpunkt, an dem der Prolog des Schauspiels endete.  
Akt eins fing an.

-

The summer was coming, dancing enthusiastically.

And in a green meadow were two flowering trees.

Bathed in sunshine and showered in rain,

The trees grew together without even meeting.

Storms made them turn, encountering accidentally,

And their branches tangled together in strong breeze.

When the morning sun rose and eased the pain,

The trees grew together and started flourishing. 


End file.
